notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minas Morgûl
Minas Ithil (S. ‘Tower of the Moon’). This city was founded as one of the two main fortresses of Gondor in Second Age 3320 and was known as Isildur’s city, the twin of Minas Anor on the other side of the wide valley of the Anduin river. It rested on a shelf that projected from the inward side of the southern arm of the Ithil Vale where the Ithilduin issued from the mountains. In the year Third Age 2002 the city was captured by the Nazgûl and became known as Minas Morgûl (S. "Tower of Dark Knowledge"; Orc. "Dushgoi"), it was utterly destroyed by Elessar’s forces after Sauron’s fall. *Type: Fortified City *Inhabitants: 90% Gondorian,10% Mixed Mannish (later: 80% Orcish 20% mixed mannish) *Population: 30,000 *Origin: Founded by Isildur in S.A. 3320,rebuilt in T.A. 1 *Purpose: Control of the passes into Mordor; garrison for Gondor's army in Ithilien; location of a Palantir; mercantile center; home to a community of scholars and artists; the administrative center of Ithilien *Symbol: The White Tree surmounted by a Crescent Moon (later: the dead-moon of Morgûl) Minas Ithil was a Gondorian city protected by a deep valley in the Ephel Dúath. It was the largest urban center east of the Anduin. The city suffered the effects of isolation from the rest of Gondor following the Great Plague, although it was far from extinct, due to it's thriving wool trade. The City of the Moon was better known, however, as the intellectual and spiritual center of Gondor. Many artists, scholars, and spiritual folk sought the tolerant streets of Minas Ithil to pursue their occupations. Despite the gradual decay of some of the older buildings, Minas Ithil housed some of the most dramatic architecture in Gondor. The more practical citizens of Minas Anor and Pelargir viewed Minas Ithil as a place of folly, but the City of the Moon remained a jewel among cities. Places of Note ca. 1650 *Aludor´s House *Anárion´s Crown *The Arena *Avromil the Armourer *The Black Swann Inn *The Brewer´s Guildhouse *Burial Grounds *Busker´s Square *Carpenter´s Guildhall *Common Tenements *Cooper´s Shops *Corvagin House *Curocdili House *Dalinvar´s Bookshop *The Dawn Portal *Grain merchant's guild *Herinde´s Employment *House of Dorandrand *The Flanking Towers *The Gemhouse *The Golden Plough *The Golden Tub *Gondlókil the Alchemist *The Hall of Fellows *Herbalists Shops *Herthien´s Leatherworks *The Hospice *House Telegar *Karvien the Notary *Lagrena´s Gaming Hall *The Lok Menelram *House of lórrenda *Malloth´s House *The Market Square *The Mason´s Guildhall *Mirkano´s House *The Mithril Feather *Moneylender´s Houses *The Moon Fountain *Morvegil´s House *Morwen´s House *Mytum the Blademaster *Palanwe the seer *Potter´s Shops *The Quarter of Coins *The Quarter of Shadow *The Quarter of Wells *The Queen's Palace *The Queen`s Quarter *The Queen´s Pavilion *Ranland´s House *House Rian *The Rond Feabar Gwain *The Rynd Paramhyrrath *The Setting Sun *Smith´s Guildhall *Steward´s Mansion *The Tatharond *Temple of the Web *Terrien the Jeweller *Thangwil´s Bowyery *The Theatre *The Tirithos *The Twilight Gates *The Ultimate Garden *The University *Weaver´s Guildhall Places of Note ca. 3018/19 *Outer City **The Barrows **The Fell Bridge **the Morgul Gate **The Orb **The Orc Camp **The Ore Pile **The Prison Yard **The Siege Yard **Stairs of Cirith Ungol **The War Posts **The Well *Circle of wrath **Barad Angarth **Zhar Dushgoi *Circle of Sorrow **Ancient smith-hall:Búrzangh, the shrouded forge ***Morgul-coal mines ***Spirit-forge **Ancient theatre ***the songhouse ***Torture pit **Rôz Dagalûr **Barad Orhant **Búrzangh **Dâr Grazadh **Path of the dead **Withered Gardens *Circle of Madness **Altar of despair **Barad Elenath **Halls of Black Lore *Circle od Despair **Barad Arthir **Garth of Angâth **the Gloomwaters **The Old Baths *Circle of Death **Altar of Death **Bâr Maenath **Barad Cúron ***Dungeons of Morgûl ***Thrukzarbûl ****The Beacon-chamber ****The Throneroom ****The Tower Courtyard **Gâth Daeroval **Uialrond - the Dome of Evening **Wracking Hall Inhabitants: TA 1640: Aludor Anglach of Minas Ithil Avromil Corvagin Dalinvar Dorandrand Gondlokil Herinde Herthien Iorrenda Karvien Lagrena Malloth Mirkano Morvegil Morwen Mytum Palanwe Ranland Rian Telegar Terrien Thangwil Between TA 1650 - 2940: Baranor Castamir Egalmoth Man-Breaker Rian TA 2950 - 3018/19: Akba Baugar Bazk Blan Eärnur of Gondor Farg Flizbag Gazlûn Golodhros Gorbag Gothmog Hendolen Hurmun Kamabhosh Krag Lagbul Lagrat Lugor Lurd Murfang Murzag Nurlúk Ognir Orolang Poka Raghat Rakothas Rashnak Tarcil of Morgûl Thak of Mordor Thrúgrath Urgul Worng Wûran Yizrag Yod References: *Fanmodules:MORDOR GAZETTEER Category:Fortress Category:City Category:Gondor Category:Minas Morgûl